freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pandora Returns
Pandora Returns is the thirteenth episode of Freezing and the first episode of Freezing: Vibration. Plot The episode opens with Satellizer L. Bridget, Rana Linchen, and Kazuya Aoi on a plane headed to an unspecified location. Rana is complaining about the cold and using it as an excuse to get inappropriately close to Kazuya. The plane receives a distress signal and alters course. When they arrive, they discover a Type-S Nova. Kazuya is contacted on the radio by an unknown party, saying the Nova's objective must be a nearby Chevalier petroleum storage base. They are ordered to defend it, and Kazuya questions the ability to do so with only two Pandora but is told that reinforcements will arrive shortly. Unable to make a landing, Satellizer, Rana, and Kazuya jump from the aircraft and move to engage the Nova. They are warned that they are near the terminus of the glacier and to beware of crevasses. A military aircraft emerges out of the gloom, dropping flares to illuminate the Nova. While they assess the situation, video feed from the base's cameras is viewed by four unknown females. Military aircraft attack the Nova, Bombers and gunships attack the Type-S with no apparent effect. A hail of bombs strikes it, and Rana exclaims that the military destroyed it. However, the Nova reappears. At this point, multiple cruise missiles fly over the party, but are destroyed before they reach the target. Kazuya expresses suspicion at how well-prepared they are for this attack. Satellizer makes plans to lure the Type-S into a gully, where Rana will shatter one of the walls and bury it. As Satellizer is luring the Nova, a camera is broadcasting live feed to an unknown location, being viewed by the same four females. The plan goes off without a hitch, but after a few moments a Nova whip scythes out of the debris and heads straight for Kazuya. Satellizer pushes him out of the way, but is sent sprawling by it. More quickly follow as the Type-S emerges from the massive pile of ice. Satellizer prepares to fight when a whip attacks her, but it is shattered by Chiffon Fairchild, who is wearing both of her clawed gauntlets and a moment later, more are destroyed by Elizabeth Mably. Elizabeth tells Andre Francoise to take care of Kazuya. Chiffon assigns tasks. Rana and Satellizer are to be the Decoys, she herself will be the Striker and Elizabeth is designated as the Finisher. With Satellizer and Rana distracting the Nova, Chiffon and Eugene activate their Ereinbar Set and Eugene's Freezing gives way for Chiffon to break open its armored shell with one blow. Upon seeing its core, she makes a startling realization. Elizabeth, using four of her Stigma Satellite System weapons, fires beams into the Nova's core and destroys it. The four mysterious figures converse, one explaining who the people on screen are and what the situation is. Chiffon asks Elizabeth if she noticed it too, and Elizabeth confirms she did. At this point it is revealed that the Type-S they had just destroyed was a dummy Nova, which was rumored to be in development. Satellizer asks if they had just been involved in an exercise, and Chiffon Fairchild tells her that she and Elizabeth Mably had been told they were being sent for disaster relief. Elizabeth then states that someone was testing them and says she can't wait to see what awaits them in Alaska. At this point, Kazuya Aoi and Satellizer L. Bridget realize that the Nova's blow had ripped her clothing, and everyone could see her breasts. Rana Linchen quickly covers Kazuya's eyes, telling him not to look, and teases Satellizer. The companions are next seen on a small ship headed up a river. Rana asks if Kazuya is all right, claiming Satellizer beat him up as well as declaring him her Limiter. Satellizer asks Rana since when is Kazuya her Limiter, and the two have an argument which ends with Satellizer stepping on a fish and slipping, causing Chiffon to giggle. Elizabeth Mably tells them to be more serious, and Kazuya agrees with her, saying that they were sent to provide the E-Pandora laboratory with data. Rana asks what an E-Pandora is and Satellizer explains that an E-Pandora is an artificial Pandora. Elizabeth explains about all girls being required to take a Pandora aptitude test upon turning eleven, but only two percent actually go on to become Pandora, as it is a well-known fact that many Pandora have died in the line of duty. She adds that this will alleviate the worldwide shortage of Pandora and that she really can't complain just because they're the product of artificial means. They reach the E-Pandora laboratory and Kazuya comments on how it appears to be an old industrial plant. Chiffon says it's the perfect place to keep something covered up, which makes Kazuya uneasy, but Chiffon brushed off her comment as a joke. The Pandora are equipped with new Volt Textures in a short interlude and then they are sent to a large assembly hall, which is filled with groups of Pandora and Limiters. Chiffon Fairchild explains how skilled Pandora have been gathered from across the world, and is immediately greeted by a red-haired Pandora she introduces as Roxanne Elipton who claims she lost to Chiffon in the World Carnival and introduces herself as Roxanne The Immortal. Rana asks if she's really immortal, and someone off-screen says she's a zombie. The speaker is revealed as Charles Bonaparte, who is identified by Chiffon by her name and title: the "Young Tempest Phoenix". A familiar voice calls out to Satellizer, and she turns to be approached and embraced by Cassie Lockheart. Rana identifies her as "The super-fast East person who fought as the lesbian nude cheetah!" Cassie asks Satellizer what she means by "lesbian" and is told by Satellizer that Rana isn't very bright. A blue-haired Pandora then sneaks up behind Cassie and grabs her breasts, rattling off measurements by feel alone. This Pandora is identified as Julia Munberk, also known as the "Maverick of Walpurgis" yet again by Chiffon. Someone off-screen exclaims "Look! It's the world's five strongest!". Satellizer wonders what the speaker means by that, and Elizabeth tells her that Julia Munberk, Charles Bonaparte, Roxanne Elipton, Cassie Lockheart and Chiffon Fairchild are the top five third year Pandora in the world. Chiffon tells Elizabeth that her own skill is right behind theirs, though Elizabeth Mably says that her World Carnival opponent, Holly Rose, proved to be stronger than her. Elizabeth then comments on Holly's absence. An announcement comes over the loudspeaker for all Pandora to test equipping their new Volt Textures in designated fitting rooms. Charles is shown equipping hers, and admits she likes it. Roxanne admits that she prefers being naked, but equips it anyway and is then teased by Charles for "crude undergarment Texture". Rana asks Satellizer L. Bridget if she has changed yet and is answered with a scream. Someone says "What is it, Second Year?" and Rana pulls away the curtain to reveal an embarrassed Satellizer saying she can't wear such a short skirt. In the next scene, Satellizer is shown wearing her old Volt Texture. Scarlett Ohara takes the stage in an assembly and introduces herself, explaining the E-Pandora project and that she needs the data of the Original Pandora to make the E-Pandora a success. Roxanne Elipton then says that the project was nearly ready before Chevalier approved it, and states that human experiments were conducted. Someone asks her if that's all she has to say, and she turns around to confront three young women in strange outfits, who identify themselves as E-Pandora. Roxanne calls them the product of human experiments. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.05.08 PM.png|Satellizer Rana Chiffon gathering Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.05.56 PM.png|Satellizer and Cassie meet again Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.07.04 PM.png|Pandora in their new outfits Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 7.08.30 PM.png|Evolution Pandora See also Category:Season 2 episodes